Sweet Dreams
by LostforSawyer
Summary: What would have happened at the end of Confidence Man had I been the writer.


**Sweet Dreams**

**Author: **NaughtyHottie

**Rating**: NC-17, Graphic Sexuality, Language

**Featured Characters**: Kate, Sawyer

**Summary**: What would have happened at the end of "Confidence Man" had I wrote the episode, and it probably have to be on Cinemax or another porn channel. LOL

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

She laid on the towel in her makeshift shelter thinking about the way her day had gone. When she had looked into Sawyer's big blue eyes earlier that evening she saw pain there. Not just pain from being tied to a tree and tortured, but emotional pain, the pain to belong. He had no real friends on the island and he was maybe looking to her for comfort. She gave him some through means of a kiss, but quickly ripped that from him when she slapped him and left, only moments later to be stabbed almost fatally.

When she saw the blood gush out of his arm it made her heart hurt. Her mind flashed to what would happen to her on the island without him. Whether she liked it or not he was the only one she really connected with. She felt something there, a bond, which connected them. The moment they first talked, a void in her heart was filled because of him and she carried it with her. She had hoped that her felt the same, but later that evening she realized that she messed up.

Sawyer didn't want her pity. It fact it made him angry. He forced her away. She had accidentally hurt him enough to push her away. She was the one person who really understood him and could help him through this situation. She decided that it wasn't pity that she was feeling, but love. Love for a man who, like her, just didn't belong. It took a near-death situation for her to see this, but that's what it was. Love, plain and simple. And now more than ever she wanted to hold him, to tell him she'd be there for him, and would do whatever it took to help him to get well.

She sat up ready to take action. She wondered if he would resist and tell her to get lost again, but she didn't care. He was weak and wounded and she wouldn't let him push her away again. She walked quickly through the sand towards his tent, not letting herself think. She wasn't going to let herself worry about what he'd say or do. She was the stronger of the two at the moment and she wasn't going to let him keep her away.

When she got there she noticed that Sawyer had dropped the tarps around his shelter, probably to ward off any onlookers. She pushed one over and entered letting it fall closed behind her. She figured he would still be awake like she, but amazingly enough he was asleep.

Or so he wanted it to seem. His eyes looked painfully clenched shut and his breathing didn't match what a sleeping persons' should. She sat on the small space on the chair next to him. He still feigned sleep, probably trying to make her go away. She took his hand in hers and that's when he decided to awaken. He jerked his hand away and glared at her with those piercing blue eyes.

"I thought I told you to get out, Kate" he barked at her. The harshness in his voice startled her.

"Well I left and now I'm back," she yelled back at him, "and there's nothing you can do about it, Sawyer!"

"Oh, Yeah?" he asked in his Southern smart-ass dialect, "and what makes you think that?" With that she got up on her knees and straddled his lap.

"You're in no position to be telling me what to do," she told him, "First, you couldn't physically move me if you wanted to. And part of me thinks that you don't want to," she said moving closer. She put a hand on each side of his head, her face within inches of his, "And second no one makes me do anything I don't want to do."

Sawyer was surprised with her strong words and searched for what to say back. Nothing came to him. He was usually good in the comeback field, but he was fixated with her eyes. She looked at him and he right back, neither saying a word. He knew she was right he was weak, weak and really wanting her.

Sawyer parted his lips to speak, but nothing came out. Kate took this as her opportunity. She leaned down closing the gap between them. She gently sucked on his lower lip. He didn't kiss back like before in the woods. She grazed her tongue across his lower lip eliciting a chill that ran through his body. She slid her tongue further into his mouth. When her tongue hit his he decided to join in.

He kissed her back gently, not pulling her closer only letting her know he was game. Kate broke the kiss leaning back and pulling her shirt up and over her head, haphazardly throwing it to the sand. Sawyer gazed at her beautiful porcelain skin, so smooth, so tight. He then wanted to touch her, but waited, he wanted her to beg.

She leaned back down to him trailing kisses down his jawbone from his ear to his neck. Then, she kissed down the center of his chest, past his belly button, to the button on his jeans. This caused Sawyer to inhale rapidly acting as though he were surprised Kate had it in her.

She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans pulling them down his legs to join her shirt. She always thought of Sawyer as a Commando kind of guy and was surprised to find him in boxer briefs. Just one more thing in her way. She leaned down and passionately kissed him on the lips.

"Your not gonna make me do this alone are ya?" she whispered, sliding her hand down his chest and squeezing his growing erection through his underwear, "cause I will." Sawyer tried to hold it back, but this caused him to audibly moan, making Kate smile.

"Are you… tryin' to kill me… Kate?" he asked through pants. She had obviously gotten him all hot and bothered and was very pleased with herself.

Instead of answering him she just leaned down and kissed him again, this time he kissed back and with his good arm he unbuttoned and unzipped her capris hoping she would get the hint that that was as far as he could go with only one arm.

She got off of him letting her pants fall to the sand. He was delightfully surprised to see that she was prepared and was wearing no underwear. He took her body in with his eyes relishing in every beautiful detail. The curve of her hip, her long legs, and that little spot where her neck met her chest and dipped in.

She wasted no time getting back on top of him. His large erection sprung out as she pulled his boxers down and off with the rest of the clothes they didn't need so much. The sudden feel of cool air against his cock made him jerk, but Kate did her best to make him warm. She bent down and took it in her hand, silken heat, and licked the tip, causing Sawyer to jerk.

She leaned down to kiss him again when Sawyer leaned down a little and kissed the base of her neck. He wrapped his good arm around her and successfully undid her bra with one hand slipping the straps off her shoulders and discarded it, down to the sand. His throbbing cock rubbed between her legs, both of them just waiting for the right moment. Sawyer didn't have much energy so Kate took the initiative.

She kissed him, gripping his cock her hand, positioning it at just the right angle. She then pulled herself back, angled herself, and came down, pushing his big, thick cock into her tight, little pussy. With that, both moaned loud enough to wake the entire island. The monster may have heard and been coming for them, but they didn't care, the moment had been perfect.

Sawyer wanted badly to close his eyes and just feel himself being pushed into her, but chose to watch as well. Kate had her eyes closed and her head tilted back. Her breasts were perky and stuck out further with her arching her back against him. It turned him on even more to she her sliding down, his cock disappearing inside of her. Nothing was more beautiful to him then at that moment, a radiant angel impaling herself on his cock.

Now fully in her, Kate leaned back down kissing Sawyer her hips sliding to and fro creating the perfect rhythm and friction between the two. Sawyer kissed her back his hands raining down a mad assault in her breasts. Lightly touching, rubbing wanting her to feel as good as he did at the moment. He wished nothing more than to flip her on to her back and fuck her senseless, for giving him another chance to not be such a prick. He didn't know if he could with his arm in such bad shape, but he was sure as hell going to try.

Sawyer pulled back his sad, blue eyes gazing into Kate's. "What?" she whispered, wondering why he had stopped.

"Let's trade places," he stated.

"What? No, Sawyer. You're in no condition to be..." with that he got them both flipped over on their side.

"So you gonna help a poor fella out or what?" he asked. Kate complied, with his cock still in her she shifted to get underneath him, letting Sawyer take his place between her legs.

He held himself above her with his good arm letting his other hold Kate's face as he assaulted her mouth with his own. He wanted to make sweet, slow love to her, but when she moaned "harder" he obliged, thrusting harder and deeper than before. He knew he was doing a good job from her nails digging in his back and the whimpers escaping her lips between kisses.

Soon they both felt it coming, sweet release. She came first, contracting around him inside of her. Then, he came, holding her body tight releasing his hot cum inside of her, which caused her to shudder once more from pleasure.

Sawyer leaned over turning them on their sides and gently pulled himself out of her, which caused them both to moan from loss of contact.

Sawyer pulled the blanket from underneath the chair and covered them up. Kate pulled herself back against him taking in his warmth and closing her eyes. He held her there and planned to all night.

"Sweet Dreams, Kate," Sawyer whispered.

With that Kate took one of his hands in hers, "You too, James."

_fini_


End file.
